clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
A Year Without Rain
The eleventh episode of Season 2. Summary Danielle and Brad have been together for a while and feel like nothing in the world could stop them. Except there is one thing...parents. Meanwhile Sadie is crushing on a guy but is missing one thing to make him like her back; a penis and Brittany feels like her and Levi have been drifting apart, but worries if she left him how he would react. Main Plot Danielle loves Brad more than anything and begins to plan their lives in the future. When her parents get involved, will their future get cut short? Sub Plot Sadie sees all her friends in relationships and starts feeling lonely so she sets her eyes on a new guy. Too bad this guy doesn't like girls. But that's not going to stop her. Third Plot Brittany doesn't feel sparks between her and Levi anymore and wants to cut ties. In his fragile state with his mother in critical condition, should she stick around only to save him more grief? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez & The Scene. *This episode features the least amount of regular characters appearing with only 8 of 22. *The final appearance of Macy Carlson since she dies from cancer in this episode. **This is the first death in the Clearwater series. *Lauren reveals she is dating a guy named Jackson. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Jeremy Sumpter' as Levi Carlson *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Jamie Lee Curtis' as Macy Carlson *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Cheryl Hines' as Linda Taylor Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Brittany: I’m a horrible person! Chloe: Yes, yes you are. EVERYTHING Danielle: You can’t do this! GOES Sadie: I’m going to make him like me… INTO Brad: We can make it. Danielle: Really? Can we? JEOPARDY Brittany: Love needs to choke itself and be dropped in boiling oil. Danielle: I’m willing to fight… Brad: Then let’s fight. NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= A Year Without Rain.jpg Aywr2.jpg Aywr3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Danielle: "Everything has to change. But let’s just make this moment count." *Macy: "Oh don’t worry about me, hun. I’ll be fine." *Scott: "Just because you’re single doesn’t mean you can’t have fun and be happy!" *Brad: "I’ll be sneaky. Like a motherfucking FBI agent, babe." *Scott: "Oh my god, ew! No boobs, no boobs!" *Danielle: "I had sex mom. I lost my virginity on my 15th birthday and I don’t regret a thing! " *Levi: "She’s gone…she…died." |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_211:_A_Year_Without_Rain Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Danielle Plots Category:Sadie Plots Category:Brittany Plots